


DCSS Wallpapers and Icons

by kriari (kadielkrieger)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadielkrieger/pseuds/kriari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Season 8 digital art. Hope you enjoy and have the happiest of holidays. If you need a different wallpaper resolution, let me know after reveals and I'll be happy to get you fixed up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	DCSS Wallpapers and Icons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazedrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedrose/gifts).



Colored Version  


Black & White Version  


Icons  
.  .  .  . 


End file.
